


The Prince and The Stable Boy

by roe87



Series: Omega Bucky au's [10]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bearded Steve Rogers, Childhood Friends, Class Differences, Classism, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, Gentleness, Happy Ending, Historical, Hopeful Ending, Horseback Riding, Horses, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Prince Steve Rogers, Romantic Friendship, Royalty, Stable Hand Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: The prince alpha, Steve, returns home to the castle after many years away.Bucky swoons at how handsome he has become.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Omega Bucky au's [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350955
Comments: 38
Kudos: 228





	The Prince and The Stable Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Sashach! Thank you for all your hard work translating fanfics! 
> 
> ~~
> 
> So, it's not an Omega Bucky au exactly, but I thought soft alpha/alpha au would be cute!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~~

Today was a very important day, not only for the whole kingdom but for Bucky personally.

Because today was the day that the prince alpha returned.

Not that anyone knew it was important to Bucky; he kept his personal feelings very close to his chest. He was a mere stable-hand at the royal stables. Bucky's father, George, was the head groomsman at the stables and had been for many years.

Bucky had helped his father and worked in the royal stables since he was young, which meant learning to be on his best behaviour at all times. The royal family rode their horses a lot, whether for formal engagements, personal errands, or hunting parties, and that meant they needed groomsmen on hand.

The prince alpha, Steven, was only a year younger than Bucky, and had needed assistance learning to ride the small mare he'd been gifted by the queen mother. Bucky's father had given him riding lessons, with Bucky on hand to help watch the prince.

Steve was kind, especially to the horses. Bucky had found that watching how people treated their horse was a good indicator of their true character, and Steve was kind and gentle. He had been smaller than Bucky, short and slender, with golden blond hair, blue eyes, and a mischievous smile.

Steve may have been kind, but he had a special talent for misbehaving and getting into trouble. Bucky remembered the first time Steve had gotten them into trouble, himself more than Bucky; they were barely seven years old. He'd convinced Bucky to sneak off with him across the fields from the castle keep and down to the riverbank.

The rule was, if if the prince wanted to go fishing or exploring, he needed a party of guards with him. But Steve hated the fuss, and Bucky understood to a degree. It was frustrating for Steve to be hampered by adults everywhere he went when he just wanted to play.

So, they went down to the riverbank. Bucky thought he'd keep watch and make sure Steve was safe. He had his knife, after all. Bucky stood guard on the slippery bank as Steve threw off his jacket and boots and dashed into the river. Steve yelped at the cold water but then splashed about happily. He called for Bucky to join him, but Bucky shook his head and remained standing guard.

Steve swam back to the edge and heckled Bucky for not getting in. Bucky reminded Steve he needed someone to stand watch. Steve responded by splashing Bucky with water and getting him wet, then laughing and swimming away.

So Bucky took off his clothes and joined Steve in the water. They swam around together in their linen shirts as they splashed each other, and played hide and seek among the tall reeds.

When Bucky's father found them he was furious, and at first he blamed Bucky for the incident, but Steve had spoken up and admitted it was his idea.

Of course, a mere groomsman couldn't scold a prince, but the anger was plain on George's face.

Steve had informed Bucky later that, after George had tattled to Steve's mother the queen, she had been furious with him too.

That was one of the many times they'd gotten into mischief together, but Bucky remembered them all fondly, especially the image of a young Steve splashing about in the river with a big smile on his face.

"Are you going to get that horse ready," said a familiar voice, "or are you going to stare off into the distance all day?"

Bucky started in surprise, and turned to see his father standing there. George smiled at him, and Bucky smiled back.

"Sorry, father," he murmured, and turned back to the stallion he was saddling up.

The royal guard needed their horses today; they had to be ready to meet the prince on his way to the castle and escort him in.

Bucky hoped he'd be able to watch. He had no idea what Steve was like now; he'd left the palace at age ten and it'd been ten years passed. They were adults now, and would probably never have cause to speak to each other unless it was about the horses.

Bucky had heard news over the years from the royal court that Steve had been enjoying his time studying abroad, visiting the royal courts overseas. He must be very worldly now, Bucky supposed.

A hand landed on his shoulder, and Bucky started with surprise again, but it was only his father.

"An exciting day, the prince alpha returning," he said, eyeing Bucky closely. "Be on your best behaviour, son."

Bucky nodded in reply. "Yessir," he murmured, and felt guilty for thinking about Steve.

He couldn't help but wonder if Steve thought about him ever, or if he'd forgotten all about him.

When the horses had been groomed and prepped for the royal guard, Bucky and his father had just enough time to rush back to their little dwelling and clean up.

Everyone would be there to welcome back the prince alpha, which meant even commoners like Bucky were allowed to be there.

Bucky removed his stable clothes and changed his linens for clean ones. He put on his nicest formal dress clothes in the king's colors of royal blue with the wolf insignia. This was what he wore for formal engagements. Then he brushed out his shoulder length hair so it was neat, and placed his matching royal blue cap on his head.

His father had a similar outfit, a little fancier as he was the head groomsman. Bucky's mother had put on her finest robes and headdress, in russet brown with white accents. She was a seamstress, employed at the castle. Bucky's family had worked and lived within the castle's keep for generations, and for him the castle and its stables had been his whole life.

The front courtyard at the castle gates was crowded, everyone having gotten word of the prince alpha's imminent arrival when the royal guard had ridden out. The people, nobles and commoners alike, gathered in the courtyard to witness the prince's return.

The day was bright and sunny, and Bucky couldn't help feel that the sun had come out because Steve was back.

They all waited in the courtyard, Bucky's parents talking to each other and those around them as Bucky stood next to them in quiet contemplation. There was a hushed buzz among the crowd when the king and queen themselves appeared on the castle steps. Bucky could just about see the tops of their heads if he leaned around the people blocking his view.

This meant that Steve was close, Bucky thought. Lookouts in the castle would've alerted the king and queen.

The crowd bowed to the royal couple, and the king greeted his subjects with a quick speech, stating how happy he was that his only son was returning. This was followed a rousing blast of trumpets, giving Bucky a start, and another wave of hushed excitement rippled over the crowd. Some of the people began talking excited and dashing for the gates, leaving the courtyard.

Bucky craned his neck to see. No one had entered the keep yet, but plenty of people were running outside.

"What's happening?" George muttered.

"Apparently," said a nobleman standing nearby, "the prince has stopped outside the castle grounds."

"Whatever for?" George replied.

As they all waited, more murmurs passed around the crowds that the prince was apparently handing out bread, grain, and even gold coins from his envoy.

If that were true, Bucky thought it was a very Steve thing to do, as he'd always been generous. There was a lot of happy cheering and noises coming from outside the castle, so whatever was happening the people clearly approved.

The king and queen were starting to look put out at having to wait, but soon enough the sound of horses' hooves drew near and the royal guard escorted the prince into the courtyard.

The crowds that remained, nobles mostly, cheered loudly when they saw the prince. Bucky's parents cheered also, but Bucky himself could only stare in surprise at the enormous man he saw upon the stallion dressed in royal banners.

That couldn't be Steve, Bucky thought, as he tried to get a good look at the man waving back at the crowd. He was so tall, so broad.

_So handsome._

Bucky swallowed quietly, and dared not make a sound as he watched the prince and his escort dismount their horses and approach the castle steps. They bowed before the king and queen, then the prince went to embrace them both. Bucky wasn't able to watch anymore, as his father patted his shoulder and said they had to return to the stables now.

Soon the horses would need tending to.

Reluctantly, Bucky tore his eyes away from the scene and left with his father.

"He's grown some," George commented, as they hurried along the cobbled path.

Bucky didn't know what to say, so he nodded in agreement.

They arrived at the stables and quickly set to work opening up the empty boxes, ready for the return of the horses.

George instructed they remove their own dress jackets, as soon they'd be doing a lot of manual work and there would be no royalty to see them sweating into their shirts.

Bucky took off his hat and jacket, hanging them up next to his father's. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and loosened the neck tie.

George was busy instructing the two young stable-hands on what to prepare while they waited for the horses. The two boys reminded Bucky of himself and Steve when they'd been kids, and all the times he and Steve would play in the stables, throwing hay at each other.

He smiled at the memory. Steve had been his friend, back then. Under normal circumstances, a prince alpha and a commoner would never have cause to be friends, but being friends with Steve had felt so natural to Bucky.

And Bucky had missed Steve terribly after he was sent away. He'd never had a friend as close since, had never met another alpha who was like Steve; so kind and gentle.

Bucky supposed he was somewhat of a loner now he was an adult, but he honestly preferred the company of horses to people; animals were easier to understand, unlike humans and all the rules they expected Bucky to follow.

It was easier to keep his head down and tend to the horses when needed, and take his own horse, Winter, out for a ride when he could.

There was no time for contemplating today, as soon the royal guard was trooping back to the stables with all their horses, and the prince's horses too.

Bucky was disappointed that Steve hadn't come himself, but he was most likely with his parents. He hadn't seen them in ten years, after all.

Bucky and his father received the horses from the guards, and got to work stabling them and removing all their tack. The stable boys assisted, but there was a lot of work to do.

George took charge of the prince's horse, a big white stallion that seemed a little grumpy. Usually George was very good at calming horses, but this horse was stubborn.

Bucky couldn't help a smile. Steve had been stubborn, too. It would be fitting if Steve had chosen a stallion as stubborn as he was.

The stallion whinnied and stamped around in his box, and knocked his rump into George, causing him to fall onto a bale of hay.

"Father, are you alright?" Bucky asked, managing not to laugh.

"Bucky, come calm him down," George instructed as he picked himself up. "You have a gift for it."

Gift or not, Bucky was still nervous at approaching such a big horse. He did so calmly, holding his hand out as he made quiet shushing sounds.

"It's okay, pal," he murmured, letting the horse sniff his hand before petting him. "We're gonna take good care of you."

The horse quieted, and George said, "See? A gift."

Bucky was stroking the horse's neck as his big head nuzzled into his chest. "You're Steve's boy, huh?" he whispered, hoping no one else heard him. "Thanks for bringing him home safely."

The horse exhaled noisily, like he was acknowledging Bucky's words.

Bucky smiled, stroking his neck again. "Good boy. Let's get you some nice apples and carrots."

That night, there was a great feast in honor of the prince's return.

Only nobles went to the feast, of course; but the castle's great hall which was open to the people always served simpler food and kitchen scraps for anyone who needed it. That night, the food on offer was more than plain bread and broth; there was fine meats and cheeses, pork pies, and cups of mead instead of the usual small beer.

Bucky's belly was full that night, and though he didn't see Steve at all, he felt happy knowing that he was home.

The next morning, Bucky was up bright and early as usual.

He and his father went to the royal stables and tended to the horses. The young stable-hands helped with the mucking out, while Bucky organised the feeding.

The prince's white stallion, whose name was Nomad, apparently, was very restless and grumpy today.

Bucky tried to settle him down by putting him in the nearby paddock, but Nomad only ran about and upset the mares and their foals who were trying to graze. The paddock wasn't large enough for such a restless stallion.

George tutted as he watched the horses in the paddock. "That boy needs to run," he commented.

Bucky nodded. "You want me to take him out?"

It was just after day break, and even the roosters hadn't woken up yet.

"I'd better send word to the castle first," George said. "Ask if the prince needs to ride today. I suspect he won't, being his first day back an' all."

"Aye," Bucky replied.

Soon he'd know if he could take Steve's horse out for a ride or not. Hopefully Winter wouldn't get too jealous.

George went back to the stable so he could send one of the lads to the castle with a message, and Bucky stayed by the paddock to keep an eye on Nomad. He did manage to distract the stallion with a couple of carrots, but it didn't quell his energy.

"Anyone would think you'd be tired after that long journey," Bucky said, mostly to himself as he watched Nomad canter about in the paddock. Bucky was perched atop the wooden fence, in case he needed to dash in there and calm Nomad down.

Hopefully the stallion wouldn't jump the fence. That would be a disaster, to lose him on the first day.

Bucky was so caught up in watching Nomad that he didn't notice someone approach until a deep voice said, "Is he giving you any trouble?"

Bucky glanced down, and to his surprise saw the prince alpha himself standing there, grinning up at him.

He was even more handsome up close, Bucky saw. Steve had filled out and become a fine man. His blond hair a few shades darker now, and his neatly trimmed beard a light brown. His eyes were still sky blue, and Bucky felt hopelessly lost gazing into them.

"Hey, Buck," Steve said, smiling up at him. "It's good to see you."

"Good morning, sire," Bucky replied, when he finally found his voice.

Steve pulled at face at him. "You never used to call me that when it was just us."

"We were children," Bucky pointed out, then hastily added, "sire."

"We sure were." Steve chuckled. "So, you wanna go for a ride? Before my horse breaks out of this paddock."

"A ride?" Bucky wasn't sure he was hearing correctly.

"Yeah, you got a horse?" Steve asked, smiling wickedly. "Let's go before everyone wakes up."

Bucky smiled back instinctively. There was the same old Steve, he thought.

They saddled up Nomad and Winter, and rode them off the castle grounds and into the woods.

Steve had become a skilled and daring rider, more than a match for Bucky as they raced their stallions across the field. Nomad was a powerful horse, and he tore over the ground at top speed.

As they approached the river, Bucky called to Steve that they should slow down. Thankfully he listened, easing Nomad into a canter then a trot.

Bucky did the same, and patted Winter on his neck before dismounting. "Good boy," he murmured. "Let's get you a nice cool drink."

Steve dismounted too, and together they led their horses to a flat spot on the riverbank where it was safe for them to drink.

"He's quite the stallion," Bucky said, as the horses drank their fill from the water.

"He sure is." Steve grinned back at him. "Got a lot of energy and personality."

"Reminds me of you," Bucky told him, making Steve laugh.

They'd brought flasks of water for themselves, and a few apples for the horses. Steve bit into an apple himself, then winced at its tartness.

"They're for the horses," Bucky pointed out.

"They can have them," Steve said, offering the apple to Nomad. He sniffed at the apple before turning away from it. Bucky couldn't help a laugh.

They led the horses back to the lush grass to graze. Bucky patted Winter's side affectionately, and looked up to find Steve watching him.

Steve smiled kindly, and Bucky felt his cheeks grow warm.

"He's a beautiful horse," Steve said. "You look good together."

Bucky blushed even more, but he appreciated the candid remark. He and Steve had often complimented each other, and Bucky realised how much he had missed that.

"You and Nomad look very good too, sire," Bucky replied.

"Buck, knock that off," Steve said with a chuckle. "It's just us here, no need to stand on ceremony."

"Um, okay," Bucky said, feeling nervous and happy all at once. "Hey, um, I'm glad you're home."

"Yeah, me, too." Steve smiled warmly at him. "So, still in the stables with your dad?"

"Yeah, I love the horses," Bucky admitted, glancing to Winter.

"You always did." Steve gave him a fond look. "You married, or anything?"

Bucky shook his head. "No. You?"

"Not yet." Steve laughed wryly. "I'm sure my mom will start on at me about that."

"Have they got anyone lined up?" Bucky asked. It'd always been on Steve's mind as a kid, being married off to someone he didn't even like.

"Probably," Steve replied. "I'm not concerned about it, there's no rush. I'm more interested in getting into politics, making sure everyone here has enough to eat."

Bucky nodded along, relieved to hear that. Same old Steve, then. "Things are well," he said. "The castle has been giving out more food, which helps. But still some people can't get here easily and they go without."

"Yeah, I'd like to look into that," Steve said. "Build more store houses and mills further out, so each village has a supply."

"I'm sure that would make you very popular with the people," Bucky said with a smile. "Any reason you're buttering them up?"

"Well," Steve chuckled, "if they're happy with me, they won't care if I'm married or not."

"Everyone still expects an heir," Bucky reminded him, but Steve merely shrugged.

"I've been to a lot of different courts and met plenty of unconventional rulers now, so I'll figure something out. In the meantime," he glanced at Bucky and smiled, "I could really use a friend."

"I'll always be your friend, Steve," Bucky promised, because it was true.

Steve beamed at him. "I was hoping you'd say that, Buck."

**Author's Note:**

> Steve's mom, the queen, when asked about her son the prince and his handsome stable hand, who are never apart: "Yes, they seem like very close friends!"  
> As her husband, the king, mutters tiredly, "They're gay, dear."  
> lol
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).


End file.
